


The farmers

by Drarnegas



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Huge Asses, Huge breast, Incest, Large Cocks, Nymphs - Freeform, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, blowjob, cuminflation, fat asses, femboy, huge cocks, huge tits, rimjob, sex lots of sex, teen/underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Follow the life of a sex addictive family´s daily life on their farm and with in their hometown.
Kudos: 35





	1. The daily life of a sex craze farm housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte.- Mom, occupation, milf, ages 44, work: home farm mother. Likes sex, build, thicc, height 6 ft, tits size F. hair color/style, red and long ponytail, freckles a few,
> 
> Sara-Oldest daughter, female, ages 22, work home farm/ pornstar, likes fucking work newbies. build semi thicc, height 6,3, tit size, D, hair color/style, short red hair, freckles lots, 
> 
> Daisy-Twin, female, ages 19, work: home farm, likes horse cocks, build, slim, height, 5,11, tits size C, hair color/style, red medium length. freckles none.
> 
> Scarlett-Twin, female, ages 19, work; mechanic, likes public sex and hairy cocks/pussy, rimjob, build average, height 5.11, tits size C-D, hair color/style (dye blond), braid tail. freckles none
> 
> Amelia.-female, age 18, work home farm/porn-streamer, likes fucking, build athletic with some buff arms and legs, height 6,6 tits size D, hair color/style, side shave, long side, (dye black), freckles some.
> 
> Violet-female, ages 17, occupation, high-school senior year, cheerleader, likes fucking the football team and teachers., build average but with bubbly ass, height 5,7, tits size C, hair/style, red pigtails. freckles lots
> 
> Lily-female, age 16 Occupation: none, likes trying out sexy toy and sex, dislike being called that she can´t have sex with the animals before chores done, build average, height, 4.11, hair, short curly, red.
> 
> Bob-Dad, occupation, dilf, ages 45, work; home farmer, likes farming and fucking his wife. build above average, height, 6. 4 ft. Short hair, brownish red, cock size 12 inches.
> 
> Jacob-oldest son, age 21, work, home farm, likes, fucking his sister, mother and milf of the towns. build muscular, height 7 ft, cock size 15 inches, average lenght brown hair.
> 
> Otto-second oldest son, age 16, twink/sissy,/femboi, occupation, high-school junior year, cheerleader, likes fucking the football team. Riming, build twink, height, 5,7, cock size 10 inches. Hair back lenght in a pony tail, due black.
> 
> Jack-youngest son, age 15. occupation, high-school sophomore year, likes fucking his mom and getting breast feed, and fucking the teen girls of the town. build, muscular, height 5.11, cock size 11 inches. Short hair, brownish red.

Chapter 1: The daily life of a sex craze farm housewife

Charlotte gave a low hum as she was waking up, and feeling her body rock, as her eyes open she could see her youngest son Jack, sitting leg spread over her body, with his cock between her large tits and was giving her a tit fuck.

“Morning dear, wanted to get a rub out before you head out to school?”  
“Yea ma, sorry for not waking you up before starting.”

“Mmmm its fine, just give me a good pounding before you leave.” Charlotte said as she moved her hands up to her tits and grab them, letting her fingers slip in between her nipples and as she tighten the grab on her tits and squirt of milk was leaking from her nipples.

“Always ma.” Jack said as he started to speed his bucking and rock his mother´s tits each time his base hit the under side of her tits. Both Charlotte and Jacob was moaning and the milf more so when she felt her son roughly groping and slapping her tits. Fresh squirt of her pussy juice leaking out of her slit.

“Jack stop with this teasing and give mama a good pounding. I need it.” Charlotte beg and being a good son that he was, Jacob give his mom just what she wanted. He pull himself off her and moved down until his cock was drag over her pussy and he simply line it up before he push in and started to fuck her. He let one hand rest on her hips and the other reach and grab her tit, sinking his fingers into that soft flesh and spilling in between his finger. Jacob then quickly went onto pound his mom´s pussy and groping her breast, stopping every now and then to suck on them and drink her breast milk. Charlotte just kept on moaning as she felt her son´s cock bashing against her womb and him sucking on her tits.

“Sweety I know you love mommy´s breast milk, but you got to grow up from that one day.” She said between the moaning.

“I know ma, but its not today.” Jack said as he kept on fucking and sucking on her tits, while moving the hand he had on her hips down to her ass and finger her, making her moan out more.

///Meanwhile downstairs ///

“They sure are loud up their, Jack better hurry up or else he will miss breakfast and the school bus.” Otto said as he was finishing his breakfast.

“Knowing how quickly he cums he should be on time. Well, I will be out working coming sis” Jacob shouted the last part out to his younger sister Daisy.

“Yeah hold your horses, I coming.” Daisy said as she where in bathroom and fixing her hair next to her twin sister Scarlett.

“Try not to spend most of the day sucking horse cocks sis.” Scarlett said.

“Don´t come home with your mouth full of pubic hair again.” Daisy said.

“I at least get extra money and days of when I suck cock or lick pussy, well at least when that little prick Pete is nearby.” Scarlett said.

“Do you even know how much horses cum I can milk and sell from sucking our stallion off.” Daisy said.

“Your meant to take care of them and let them out every day, and only fuck them when they got to fuck the mares.” Scarlett said applying her lipstick before leaving.

“I know that but horse cocks are so fucking good.” Daisy called back at her sister before finishing her hair and left to join her big brother for some farm work. A few mins later the reast of the family at the table could hear Charlotte give a loud cry of pleasure, shortly after she was walking down still naked with Jack behind her.

“You two done, cause Jack you don´t have much time to fix yourself up before school.” Bob said.

“Don´t worry pa, Sara and drive me in.” Jack said grabbing a piece of bread and butter.

“Just this time, you can´t rely on me all the time.” Sara said finishing her coffee before leaving. 

“Can we get rides as well sis.” Violet said gesturing to herself and Otto.

“I taking the bus, Leo said he would let me suck him off before we get to school.” Otto said before getting up and leaving.

“Pa I will be streaming today, is that fine?” Amelia ask.

“It´s fine dear, but you got to work double length tomorrow with the mares and sheep.” Bob said.

“No problem pa.” Amelia said going back to enjoying her breakfast and taking her time. Mins pass by before Bob himself left and went out to get some work done on the field and to check that Daisy where not spending to much time fucking herself with the stallions. Otto dress himself and apply his make up before going to the bus hold, while Jack and Violet took their time getting ready since their big sister Sara would drive them in. Charlotte meanwhile just taking her time with breakfast, and planning on if she should spend sometime with fucking her husband while he was driving the tractor, fuck herself on the stallion with Daisy. Or if she should ask Amelia if she could join her stream, she would always get a lot of donation whenever Charlotte join and let herself be fuck. Find the later idea more fun, Charlotte decided to do that.

“Amelia can I join you for your sex stream today.”

“Oh sure mom, we can go through what kind of sex toys we should use or just sex in general.” Amelia said. And with that Charlotte had her plans for most of the day done and ready, as for when evening came, Bob was going to his hands on her fat ass and tits.


	2. Milking the horses

”Here you go Bruce eat up stud.” Daisy said as she pour some food into his basket, before she felt something push her in her back. “Yes yes Grey you will get your food as well, any maybe something else if you’re a good boy.” Daisy said the last part with some slur and lick her lips as she walk out the stall to get more food. So far she only mange to feed Bruce and Alfred, the two oldest horses of the stallions. But just because they where old, did´t mean they could fuck her, her sisters and mother good and cum a lot. Not as lot as they could back in their prime but still a lot. Duke and Vic where the youngest two and they really enjoy fucking her for long hours, and Daisy did´t mind that, but she wish they would cum just as much as Bruce and Alfred. Grey where her favourite, not only where he still in his prime and had the stamina to rival Duke and Vic, Grey could also cum as much or more then Duke and Alfred and Grey where by far the biggest stallion when it came to cock size. Duke and Alfred where both around 2 ft long, Duke where 19 inches, Vic where 22 inches but Grey where easily 3,5 ft long and his balls where huge´s as well. Just thinking about this where making Daisy wet enough to leak through her shorts and down her legs. Daisy shook her head and got her mind straight as she pick up the bag of oatmeal and pour it into the bucket, once it was full she took it and pour it into Duke and Vic´s baskets, before returning over and filling the bucket up again. This time she made sure to look out to see if any of her siblings or parents where nearby. Luckily her dad and big brother Jacob where out at the fields working with the tractor and Lily her youngest sister had just gotten up and leaving the house to do her chores. Lily where just as horny for animal cocks as Daisy or any other of the females in the household, but Lily tended to end up neglecting her work, something not even Daisy did. But seeing Lily did meant that Daisy where clear for now as her father and brother would be busy and Lily had been told of to not go near the bigger animals like the horses and bulls for a week and she still had 2 days left, which restricted Lily´s work towards taking care of the chickens and roosters.  
So now that she knew the coast would be clear for a few hours, Daisy went over to Grey´s stall and pour the food into the basket and close the stall door while still being in it and got under Grey´s body, her face just inches from Grey´s heavy nut sack.

“Right boy lets have some fun.” Daisy said as she raise her hands up and started to play and rub Grey´s balls, edging him until his cock was unsheathing and grew to full length along his body and over Daisy´s face. Daisy lick her face as she breath in through her nose and giggle a little as she came from inhaling that unwashed musk she loved. She then open her mouth and press her face against Grey´s balls and started to lick them deeply and around them, coating them in her drool. She drag her nose all over them and kept on inhaling Grey´s musk. She could hear him neigh in pleasure as he stomp a little. Daisy could feel Grey´s cock throb as it reasted on her head, she shiver as she came a little again from worshipping his balls.

“Fuck I need this.” Daisy said to herself as she pull herself off Grey´s balls and moved it so that she was facing his cock and without waiting she just started to deepthroat him, taking about 1 or 1,5 ft of the thick horse cockmeat. Daisy moved back and forth without gagging, dragging her tongue all over Grey´s cock, using her hands to jerk his cock that her lips had yet reach. Her throat and chest where bulge out to the point her choker and top shirt where almost snapping from the strain but Daisy did´t mind, this would´t be the first time that happen. As Daisy took more and more of Grey´s cock until she reach his base, after that she pull back slowly until she was back to taking just a foot of his cock down her throat. Grey knew what to do and started to buck back and forth, essentially face fucking Daisy as she squatted down and supported herself with her hands on the floor. The rough fucking made Daisy gag this time and moan as she felt Grey´s balls slap her chin and throat. His cock where bashing her stomach so hard that it stimulated her womb a little and she came again, her shorts and panties where drench at this point but again this was not the first time to this to happen for Daisy and it was not like she cared. Grey kept on face fucking Daisy until he hilted balls deep inside her before cumming like fire hose and filling Daisy´s stomach up until the buttons around her shirt and shorts flew open, due to the sheer size of her stomach had gotten.

“Oh shit Grey couch you came a lot more then couch usual.” Daisy said in between couching up some cum. Looking up she could still see Grey where hard, she also heard that another of the stallion wanted a go. Getting up on shaking legs she could see that was Vic.

“You want also a rid Vic, sure boy.” Daisy said as she open the door to Gray stall and lead him out and let out Vic as well and lead the two stallions further into the back of the stable. In the back was a set up for Daisy, her sisters and mother to get fuck by the stallions. She got the two strap them up so that their cocks where a line horizontal and then she got herself naked and up on the rack and spread her legs and open her mouth.

“Okay boys fuck me.” She said as the two horses push their cocks inside Daisy´s mouth and pussy, Grey being the one that was getting to fuck her snatch while Vic got to fuck her mouth. Daisy where gagging and moaning around Vic´s cock as her whole body where shaking from getting spit roasted by the two stallions. Grey´s cock bashing easily through Daisy´s wet pussy and into her womb and fucking it hard and bulging out her stomach once again. Her body shiver once again as she had her third orgasm, but neither of the stallions stop as they just kept on going. Grey where slamming his body into Daisy´s ass cheeks making the jiggle on impact as well making the rack shake. Similar thing could be said as Vic where slamming into Daisy´s face, his balls slapping her face and risking of her getting black eye from the two might nuts. As time went on both Daisy and the stallions had work up a sweat and the stable where reeking with their sweat and musk before the two stallions hilted balls deep inside Daisy´s holes and came. Daisy´s womb where getting flooded with Grey´s cum, to the point that each new cum getting pump into her, was pushing out the old one, making her leak cum all over Grey´s cock and the floor. Vic´s cum shot meanwhile was more smaller then Grey´s but since Daisy where already full from the previous cum gallons she swallow, most of it was bloating out from her mouth or nose while swelling out her cheeks. As the two stallions where done cumming the pull out their limb cocks from Daisy´s ruin holes and watch her slid off the rack.

“Ahhh hahh…hh…fcuk…guck boys, that was fun.” Daisy said.

“You seem to have fun sis.” Lily said as Daisy look from where the voice came from and could see her younger sister standing at the door.  
“How long has couch been fucking here?” Daisy ask.

“Long enough for me to get wet and finish my chores.”

“Shit, that means pa will be done. Can you help me empty my stomach of cum and clean me up with the hose.”

“Sure sis, but I getting to have a ride with the rest of the stallions, and you won´t tell ma or pa about it.”

“Yes yes just help me clean up, I still got the bulls and pigs to feed and let these two out.” Daisy said pointing at Vic and Grey, as she got up and push at her stomach and groan as she felt the horse cum getting push out of her. Lily walk over and help pushing, before getting the hose and wash Daisy off. Once Daisy had dress herself and grab Vic and Grey and lead them out, Lily lick her lips as she went over to have her own fun with the remaining three stallions.


End file.
